King of Men
by Aishachan13
Summary: Legolas has given up much for his people and the ones he cares for so what will he do when Aragorn asks for much more then he can give. Slash, twinsest, Legolas tourture, evilish Aragorn, nonconsensual relationships. WARNING! AU story changed persanalitys
1. Warnings

Disclaimer: I don't own LoTR. It's owned by Tolkien. I'm just writing a story about it.

Please review for the story. I don't care how short it is please still do. Anyway here the story is. It's probably a clichéd idea but I'm still gonna write it.

Warning: This story contains slash. Please don't read if Male/Male relationships offend you because that is what the story is mainly about.

**The King of Men**

I hold my breath as this life starts to take it's toll.

I hide behind a smile…

But oh god I feel I've been lied to; lost all faith in the things I have achieved.

Evanescence

I am an Elf. 'Whoo. Yay. Wow.'

I am also a prince….. Once again 'whoo, yay and wow.'

My name is Laiqualassë or Legolas, which ever you wish to call me.

Also, Sauron, the general of Morgoth who was also known as Baugli, the Dark Lord, and The Enemy, had just been defeated. The ring of power thrown into the fires of Amon Amarth and as such much of the evil that was in Middle Earth was destroyed.

That was also quite possibly one of the saddest times in my entire life….

It all began at the coronation of Aragorn. I was there, of course, Aragorn was too important to me to have missed it. He was my best friend and was almost like a brother to me, as cliché as that sounds…. The coronation went smoothly for the most part, and we proceeded to a celebration. During that time Aragorn asked me to stay for a while, so that he would have someone that he knew and trusted with his life.

I was honored to be asked and accepted. I thought that this would be something I could use to help the race of Men and Elves become close. I thought that we could help the Men and Elves form an Alliance the likes of which had not been seen since the days of the Last Alliance.

I was happy.

True I knew that I would miss my family but I could go and visit them sometimes and after all, they were immortal and Aragorn was not. I thought that I could go and see them after a few weeks of helping Aragorn set up… After a few weeks of helping that I could go home….

Later that night, when word had apparently spread that I was staying, Faramir pulled me aside to talk.

"Prince Laiqualassë," he was always so formal, around me anyway, "I need to talk to you…" He said nothing more for a moment and I could see that something was wrong… I didn't know what but I could tell.

"Yes, Faramir?"

"I want to say that I think that you should leave…" As he said that I could see… pain on his face…

"I thank you from the advice, Faramir, but I do think that I will be staying." I think that he almost said something more but I made up some excuse and left.

I truly whish that he had not let me go, or that he would have stopped. I whish that I had paid more attention to him and believed him… but I did not believe him and he did not press me…

But neither one happened and I simply attributed the encounter to too much to drink on Faramirs part. I continued towards my room, as that had been were I had been heading before the little encounter, and got there with no other happenings.

And so things continued on. Nothing truly remarkable happened at first, buildings were repaired, lives were beginning to be rebuilt and the White City was slowly brought back to life.

For the first week everything went as well as I had planned it or better but….

But then the situation started to decay faster than I could have imagined.

Aragorn called me into the room that he and Arwen shared. I always found the room odd. I expected Arwen and Aragorn to have a warm and welcoming room but the room they had was cold, distance and detached. Anyway at the time I saw nothing wrong with it. He often times had papers or books in the room that he simply did not whish to move. So I went to his room to see what it was that he wanted to show me.

"Yes, Aragorn?" I asked coming into the room. He looked up at me from a book, which I assumed was the one that he would be showing to me, and smiled.

"Legolas…" He said tilting his head to one side. "Did you ever tell your father about us?" I stared at him, utterly confused at the question, both the subject and how quickly he had asked it.

"Aragorn I told you that I did not know what it was that I was doing that night… Besides what does that have to do with anything?" He stood and walked over to me, putting his hands on my shoulders. Normally this was something that I wouldn't mind but now… for some reason I pulled away from him. His face darkened when I did and he donned a look that I had never before seen on him.

"Please, Estel," I used his Elven name this time. I was so used to hearing people say it that it just came out "just tell me what the reason is that you have called me here for…" He grabbed me again, but this time with much more force.

"Do you know who is coming to visit in three months?" I nodded, not liking were the conversation seemed to be going.

"Yes Arwens family is coming… why…?" He simply smiled and released me. "Why, Estel, why are you asking?" I demanded walking up behind him. He turned around suddenly and grabbed me. He gave a dark and almost sadistic smile as he talked.

"Did you ever tell them about us? People like your father? Or how about your siblings? Any of them?" He asked looking down at me. "Did any of them ever find out what we did?" I couldn't help but let out a disgusted sigh. He glared. "How would you feel if something happened to one of them when they came…" He pulled me closer to him so that we were pressed against one another.

"Or how about Elladan? He's in the city. Here as the 'ambassador' for Rivendell. How would you feel if say…if he fell or tripped and was hurt? Or what if someone was out to get him and he was killed?" I opened and closed my mouth several times before I managed to say anything.

"You… you wouldn't… you couldn't…" Aragorn let out a soft, sinister chuckle, something that I had never heard him do before.

"You know that I COULD but you don't know that I would…." He gently used one of his hands to cup my face. "And I could make it look like an accident…." I simply stared at him, open mouthed.

I knew that he could. The people of Gondor thought that he was their savior, their godsend. All he would have to do is hint at Elladan being a traitor or spy and the people of the city would turn on him. They would force him from the city or hurt him depending on how strong the hint was.

"You…"

"And what of Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked smiling once more and removing his hand. "Your country is weak now. All of the time and energy that was spent and all the lives that were lost defending it would go to waste if a well trained army were to attack… Especially if we have the kings son with us…."

"You bastered…" The human swear was the only thing that came to my mind and I wouldn't be able to think of anything better later to say anyway. Aragorn lifted an eyebrow and looked slightly surprised.

"Swearing? And in human?" He tutted. "What a horrible thing for an Elven prince to be doing…"

"With the way you're acting I should have listened to what Faramir said." Aragorns face darkened at that. He looked so angry and so vindictive that I was not ashamed to admit that it scared me a bit.

"I'll have to… talk to him about that…" Quite suddenly his face changed "But there are other things that we have to talk about…." He looked up at me in a way that I didn't like at all… Like he had me in some trap and knew that I was his… that he had won and I would do what ever he wanted… The thing that I hated about the look was that he was right… He had power over me. I could not be here if war broke out between my people and his. If I was then he could use me as an advantage… And I did not want the people that I cared about finding what I had done…And… And I did not want anything to happen to Elladan.

"So what is it that you want from me?" I asked. He once more took my face in his hands.

"I want nothing FROMyou. I simply want YOU." I drew away from him, surprised, and he slapped me, hard. I blinked and stared at him.

"Why…" Was the only word that I could formulate. He shrugged.

"Because you did not react right when I touched you…. You must react with happiness or joy when I touch you…" He said as he once more put a hand on my shoulder. I did not shrink back at his touch, although it was more because I did not want to give him the pleasure then I did not whish to be slapped. Unfortunately he looked pleased with this and he pulled me closer to him, putting his free hand around my waist and sliding the other to behind my neck.

"You learn fast…." He whispered in my ear and then kissed me.

From that point on that night I forced myself to blur everything into one long procession. I could not truly tell one moment form the next…. Nothing was very clear other than from me there had been pain, blood, screams, and, for me, sex.


	2. The morning after

Disclaimer: I don't own LoTR. If I did the movies would have been roughly a day and a half a piece, there would have been more Gil-galad (which my mom noticed sounded a lot better than Dalag-lig) and there would have been the part were the fellowship gets pulled up by the Lothorien Elves AND the part with the rope bridge **AND** Haldir would have never died. In the books there would have been more fighting and description, the Elves would have come at Helms Deep and they would have a lot easier to understand language. The language wasn't that hard but some times it got annoying…

Warning: Still slash. That's not really gonna change the entire story so you should probably get used to it or stop reading….

**Viggomaniac**- I mainly wanted to make Aragorn evil because I had never seen it done before. If you want a reason I'm going to have one come up later but remember that this is an AU story… Thank you for the review.

**Aislynn Crowdaughter**- I'm sorry that this story isn't very good. It's only my second fan fiction and my first serious one. Did I not put up the fact that this story is AU? If I didn't then I'm really sorry. This story is supposed to be completely different then the actual story. Just about the only thing that's the same in both the real story and my story is that the ring was destroyed. All of the characters are different…. And there is a reason why Legolas is like that and does what he does and it actually does come up later in the story. What happened between them also comes up later but at this point you're not really supposed to know what happened. I've changed it so that someone that Legolas really cares for is there when Aragorn threatens. Thanks! I'm sorry that you didn't really like my story, I am sorta new at this so the criticism helps, but thank you for reviewing.

**Lynx Yamato**- Thanks for the compliment I'm glad that at least a few people like this story. I was starting to think that no one really liked it! Thank you SOO much for reviewing!

**Crystal Blue Dry Ice**- Thank you! I'm really glad that you like it! This story hasn't been up for more then a day and it already had more reviews then my first story. Hah…. But anyway I'm glad that you like it and I hope that you like this new chapter! Thanks for the positive review. It let me know that at least two people like my story!

**The King of Men **

I'm numb to you

More than death and life

You give me all but the reason why

I reach but I feel only air at night.

Not you. Not love. Just nothing.

Evanesces

I woke up the next morning alone in Aragorns bed.

I had bruises all over my arms and torso and a ring of them around my neck, although I didn't know that until later. I noticed that my wrist were rubbed raw and looked like they had been bleeding for a while when I went to rub my eyes. Along with that I had cuts, one of which went from my collar bone to my bellybutton. This cut had resulted in a thin layer of blood all over my chest, stomach and on the sheets. I had more cuts all along the back of my upper legs and it hurt to lay or sit. Also, the soles feet were cut up as well. I immediately understood why from past personal experiences and I tried to ready myself for the pain before I tried to stand and look at the damage that had been done that I couldn't see. It did really hurt to stand, much less walk, with my feet like that. It was then that I saw the bruises on my neck and, when I saw myself, I actually let out a wry laugh.

Most of my body was hurt in some way except my face and hands… It was almost like Aragorn had had practice at doing this… Like he knew were my clothes would end and what they would and wouldn't cover up…

I sighed, brushed back my hair and began the look for my clothes.

There was nothing else that I could do. Aragorn had found my biggest weaknesses and was exploiting them. That was just like him. You do what ever the hell you need to in order to win, no matter what you were trying to get.

I found my clothes and sat down on the bed for a moment.

This was like some deranged nightmare. The man that I knew as Aragorn, the man that I had entrusted my life to time after time and who I considered one of my best friends, could never have done this…. I did not know who this 'new' Aragorn was but he was not my friend. Not the man that I had, at one time, almost loved.

I started to get dressed and, because he seemed to know that this would happen before I had any idea, decided to go and talk to Faramir. I knew were he would be if it was still morning. He had a tendency to go to the library (is that what they called them in the book?) when he had the time and I knew that he would today.

I would have to be careful for Elladan also had a tendency to visit the libraries at the same time.

"Faramir…." I called to the man, seeing his retreating figure. He was the only person that I knew that I had seen… had not seen Elladan and I was very thankful for that….He turned when he heard his name and did not look happy when he saw me. He looked almost… worried….

"Yes, Prince?" He asked very quickly and quietly.

"I… I just wanted to ask you something…" I trailed off as I looked at him. Once side of his normally fair face was covered in bruises and he had a small cut on his lip.

"Prince?" I started as I realized that he was talking to me. "I was asking what it was that you wanted to talk me about?"

"Yes… I wanted to ask you about when you came to see me… well I mean when you talked to me right after Aragorns coronation." Faramir palled at the mention of Aragorn and quickly licked his lips, seeming to be unsure of what to say.

"I… I was drunk." He finally said, looking away from my face and more towards my hands. I was not sure why he did that at first but then realized that the cuts on my wrist were showing.

I covered them as quickly as I could and tried to continue the conversation.

"So, if I may inquire, what has happened to your face?" Once more he would not look me in the eyes.

"I was not paying enough attention when I was sparing and as a result my partner gave me theses." I lifted my head a fraction of an inch.

"Ah… So who was the one that managed to hit you. I know from experience that even when you are not paying attention it takes a skilled fighter to land such a heavy blow." He shrugged and tilted his head to one side, tilting to the same side.

"I was not paying attention…." He repeated.

"Surely you must know who it was." I smiled, slightly, trying to act as if I was merely interested in learning who this up and coming fighter was. Trying to act casual, as if I were inquiring about the weather or such. I truthfully do not know if I succeeded.

"I do not remember." He finally replied disheartened. I nodded my head at his answer.

"I know that it was not from any equal, in fact any, sparring match that you received those wounds…" He shrugged off my comment. "I know that he came to you and he hurt you… he hurt you and it was my fault because I told him that you tried to warn me… tried to help me…" I whispered darkly, drawing closer so that he could hear me. "I am sorry…" He finally gave me some reply in the form of a pained grimace.

"Why couldn't you have just left?" He whispered back to me, looking around to make sure that no one was there. "If you had he would have done nothing. You would have been free. You could have gotten away from him before he got to you." He grabbed my shoulders in an action unbefitting him and unexpected.

"You could be with the ones that you love." He hissed, looking at me from beneath drawn-down brows.

As he mentioned the ones that I cared about I could feel something within me twist and clench inside of me. I had only been unfaithful to the ones I loved once, and even then I hadn't been in control of myself. Now… after what had just happened… I felt dirty and used. I felt that he could never again see the two of them

My beloved Elladan and Elrohir…

"Why didn't you say anything more?" I asked, angered at the mention of the two that I loved, even if he didn't know that he had mentioned them.

"WHY SHOULD I HAVE?" He fumed, his voice finally going, once more, above a whisper. "I tried to help and you thought that I was drunk."

"But WHY didn't you?" I asked once more. He would not meet my eyes.

"…"

"Were you scared of his wrath? Scared of the pain that would ensue?" I knew that that would hurt him. Faramir was not scared of much and I wanted an answer even if I had to insult him to get it. My Aragorn… I was acting like you at that time…

"I do not fear HIM." He said, looking me in the eyes, anger consuming everything else. "Besides he could not hurt me as much as my father did. Every blow that comes from Aragorn is simply from my King but every blow that came from Denathor was also coming from my Father. Aragron cannot compare with that."

"Then WHY?" The anger that was controlling him made in much less intelligent and less aware of others feelings I suppose.

"Because I did not want to be the only one to have to suffer through it!" He yelled forgetting everything around him. "I did NOT want to be the only one that ever carried that shame and that burden." I stood there and gaped at him.

"I wanted someone to share the burden and I knew that you would be the someone." He glared at me, brown hair casting shadows over her features. "I knew that he wanted you and I knew that he would get you. I wanted you to hurt like I had…." He finished in a whisper.

This was unbelievable. I had not believed that Faramir was even capable of something like that… He did not wait for me to respond and left, turning on his heal and walking away from me at a brisk pace.

The rest of the day went normally, although when ever I saw Faramir or Aragorn I would either look at the person in betrayal or in fear. Fear mostly because I half expected Aragorn to tell me to come to his room again and betrayal because I still could not believe what Faramir had done.

When night came Aragorn did not call me, nor had he called me at any other time during the day. I thought that I would have a peaceful night. I did… at least for the most part. Since I was living in the city of Gondor I had taken to sleeping like a human would; in a bed with my eyes closed and for some odd reason tonight I had a dream.

This was one of, if not the first time that that ever happened to me and when I woke I first wondered were I was for it was not the same place as my dream.

In my dream I had been in Imladris, in one of the beds. On either side of me were the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, my lovers, the three of us intertwined and tight together warm skin pressing up against warm skin. The two of them were sleeping, their human blood demanding rest from them, and I took comfort in the steady rhythm of their breathing.

As one of them stirred I was jarred from the dream, why I still do not know, but jarred none the less. I woke up and sat straight up in bed, looking around me wildly and breathing irregularly. I did not know were I was and… And were had the twins gone? They had been right here bedsides me in the be….d…. I then remembered were I was and what had happened to me in the past day.

It was still dark in the room and in the darkness my fears seemed amplified, my hopelessness justified a hundred times over, and my self loathing something that was to be expected.

I pulled the sheets tighter around me, curled myself into the smallest form I could manage and, for a time, simply sat. As I sat there memories came back to me. Memories of my home, of good things and bad things and… Then I could feel a single tear slide, unbidden, down my cheek.

I am one of the princes of Mirkwood and I could not force myself to stop.

I allowed tears to fall until the first lights of the dawn drifted through my windows…


	3. Learning why

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If you really want to see that then you go ahead and sue me. You won't get a thing.

By the way I hope that the chapters are getting better because that first one SUCKED! It was really, really bad…

Warning/////////////////////////////// That. Lot's o slash and swearing and Legolas torture.

I AM SOO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATEING! I have not stopped writing I just haven't been able to get to the net! Me and my mom got in a fight and she ended up wrecking my computer! It wasn't as bad as it looked but it still took a while to get fixed. And then, after that, when ever I would think about updating I wouldn't be near anywhere I could get the Net. And I am ashamed to say that the few times I was near the Net I forgot to update. I am very sorry and I will not let it happen again! I PROMISE!

Thanks to:

**Astalder27: Thank you! Both Elladan and Elrohir make appearances in later chapters! And they might just come and save him!**

**Crystal Blue Dry Ice: Thanks! I'm glad that you like it. I don't think it's one of my better ones but I do try. I'm not very good at serious stuff…. **

**Cute Little Legolas: I AM! YAY! I'm really sorry about the laps…. (Cries in corner) Sorry.**

**Aislynn Crowdaughter: THANK YOU SO MUCH! I really take that as a huge compliment from you! I'm very happy that I managed to make the story into something better with help from you! I'm also very thankful that you didn't just flame me, but you offered constructive criticism. I hope that you will like more of the story!**

**Lynx Yamato: Thanks! I try to write good. In school we are very well learned! But seriously I do try hard and even with out the chocolate sauce I will continue.**

**King of Men**

I'm tormented daily

Defeated by you

Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom

With the coming of dawns first light I managed to gain some level of control my despairing emotions. When the light intruded into my room I managed to pull myself from the bed and staggered over to the bath room.

I called for the tub to be filled with water and did nothing much as I waited for it. I simply stood in my clothes until the tub was filled and looked around to make sure that I was alone. It wasn't that I was afraid to be seen undressed but that I didn't want anyone to see the cuts that were along my back. The one on my chest had begun to heal, as had the ones on my legs, (I had used herbs and such and the cuts were not as deep as they first seemed) but the ones on my feet still opened often and bleed freely when they did.

I finally took off my leggings and lowered myself into the tub.

The hot water helped my wounds and made me relaxed. Once more I found myself thinking of the twins. They would often join me in one of the bigger bathes in Imladris. Often times we would all stay in the bath for an hour or more. That generally earned complaints from Glorfindel and Erestor who both thought that the twins could use their time better than sitting in the tub….

I suddenly snapped back to the present. There were still a few spots of blood that I had not cleaned up before and I got to them now. After nearly a half an hour of cleaning, more than really needed but I wanted to make sure, in the tub I got out and simply stood for a moment, dripping wet.

All of my blood was off me and all of my cuts were cleaned and I had applied herbs to all of them once again. I sighed picked up a towel, wrapping it around my waist, and walked back out into my room. I was happy to notice that I was able to walk much better and without needing the wall for support and I could even dry myself as I walked.

I got to my bed and sat down for a moment, letting my body rest.

After a few moments of that I stood, once more, and let my towel fall away from me, still resting on the bed were I had just recently been doing the same. I quickly chose my clothes and dressed myself.

I picked a short, light green tunic with a red long sleeved shirt that covered the wounds and bruises on my writs and arms. Beneath those two items were soft brown leggings that covered the cuts on my legs.

After a while of prep talking myself I finally walked out of my room and into the hall. I meandered my way to the dinning hall so that I could have something to eat as I did not eat anything the day before.

When I arrived I found Aragorn, and Arwen already there. The three of us were in one of the smallest eating rooms we had, it generally only being used for the three of us and maybe Faramir and every now and then Elladan. I thanked the Valar that he was not there at the time. I couldn't look at Aragorn without my face plainly showing anger, distrust, and even some fear. Yet what was really odd was that Arwen would not look at me. She seemed to be too ashamed to look me in the eyes.

I would have sat down next to her but there was no chair next to her. She was on one side of Aragorn and I was apparently to sit upon the other.

I tried to talk to her several times during the breakfast, in languages from Western to Telerin (actual Tolkin language.) she would say nothing and simply look down at her food and the only reaction that I received was from Aragorn. When I spoke to Arwen in Telerin Aragorn let out a cough and grabbed my arm were one of my cuts was.

I grimaced slightly, stopped talking and drew a sharp hissing intake of breath. At that Arwen looked up for a minute but when she saw me and Aragorn she once more looked away.

Right away Aragorn said nothing. He simply stared at me with an accompanying death grip on my arm. When he finally decide to speak it was in a low, dark whisper.

"You will talk in Western, Legolas. That or any other language that I understand. When ever you talk in any language that I do not understand you will be punished." He dug his fingers into the freshly healed wound. The cut reopened and I could feel warm blood start to trickle down my arm. I did not worry about it becoming too big of a problem as my shirt was nearly the same color as blood and the wound should clot quickly.

"Do you understand?" He asked. I nodded, quickly, not really whishing to summon up the energy that was required to ignore the pain and answer in a way befitting of an Elven prince.

Then again, I did not seem to be an Elven prince. For Elven princes do not sit any cry in their beds no matter what happens.

Aragorn let me go and went back to eating, almost as if nothing had happened and Arwen still refused to look at me…

Quite suddenly I wasn't hungry anymore.

I excused myself and left. It seemed that I wouldn't be eating anything this morning either.

I had no were to go, really, so I simply wandered about for a while. I thought about going to one of the barracks to practice some swordplay but decided against it as I would end up talking to some one and that was not something I wanted to do.

In the end I managed to wander to the top most level of the city, thought I started on the one below it so it was not so far. I lent up against one of the walls and looked out over the city and the surrounding areas.

Everything was the same as it had been only days before, people were living their lives and in the distance a new portion of Othsgilead had been hastily reconstructed. I sighed and let my cheek rest upon the cool stone, letting my hair twirl around my face slightly in a small wind. I closed my eyes and allowed my mind wander.

I should not have reacted so strongly to what had been done to me. I should not have cried. I should have been strong for my people even if they were not there with me. Truthfully I was not very surprised by my reaction. The night brought up too many painful memories for me to have not reacted at all. Memories of my family…my brother..

I shook my head and tired to banish the thoughts. After all dredging up memories of times long past would only serve to depress me more…

As I stared out across the landscape I found myself whishing to go home, whishing that I had left when Faramir had first talked to me.

I pulled my cheek away from the now warming rock that it had been resting on and, with surprising difficulty, forced these new thoughts from my head as well.

Whishing never solved anything in real life. It only worked in fairy tales that are told to children to make them think that life can be truly happy and convince them that the world is a good and happy place. Then, of course, they inevitably learn the truth learn what the world truly is...

I heard someone walking up behind me and immediately recognized the person as Aragorn. Only he, Arwen, and Elladan could walk like that, walk the way that an Elf does, and I knew that it was not Arwen or Elladan as they spent time together at this point in the day unless something of far larger importance was going on and they needed to be there.

Aragorn put his arms around my shoulders and rested his head on my right shoulder. As he did so I glared out at the landscape.

"What do you want, Aragorn?" I finally asked. I could feel him shrug.

"Nothing. At least nothing right now." He paused for a moment and almost seemed like the old him. "Deep in thought, hm? You did not even hear me come up until I was practically on top of you. An Orc would have jumped you, you know…" I had stopped glaring and closed my eyes. He was acting so much like the man I had once known, so much like him that it served as a reminder of what I had lost. And I wanted to mourn for that part of Aragorn that I had lost

"How can you be like this?" I asked quietly, assuming that he would understand what it was that I was talking about.

He was silent for a surprisingly long time before letting go of my shoulders and presenting me with an answer.

"My father taught me to be like this." He said off handedly. "And I'm glad that he did."

"How could your father have-"

"He hit me, he hit my mother, once he nearly killed her. Elrond healed her and my father made up some story about Orcs having done it…" Aragorn leaned up against the wall as well, looking apathetic to the memories that I assumed he was facing. "He would hurt us nearly every day. He told me that I should be like that and I happily obliged…. I would trap animals and practice on them." He looked over at me and I could see a faint smile playing at his lips.

"After he died I continued. I taught myself how to better hid what I did and how to present another face to others when I had nothing that would make them listen to me or when ever I did not want them…" The smile that he had been restraining finally broke out and pulled up the corners of his mouth.

"I simply play a game of deception. Although I must admit it was no were near as good as my fathers, for Elrond suspected it when I was doing it but had no idea when my father was…" He was silent again and he stood.

"But now I fear that I have said too much…." he leaned closer to me and took my face in one of his hands.

"I MIGHT want to see you tonight." He said. "If you don't come to me when I ask then I WILL come to you… and if you make me come to you then you can expect much worse then what you received before." I pulled away from him disgusted and he laughed, something that I had not though that he would do.

"Oh, Legolas, are you going to be the first one to resist me?" He asked shaking his head. "I hope not as I don't want to have to mar that beautiful face of yours and I would hate for anything I mentioned before to happen…"

"I… I will come if you call…" I muttered angrily, being reminded why I had done as he wished before. Reminded of my people and Elladan.

He smiled and clapped my arm were my cut was still bleeding slightly.

"By the way, you might want to bandage that or get a new shirt." He said before walking away, not waiting for a response.

I looked down at my sleeve and realized that my shirt was not in fact the same color as blood, the blood being a little darker, and that my blood had started to seep thought the cloth, forming a dark red spot were Aragorn had just touched me.


	4. Rescue Rejected

Disclaimer: Okay today it's gonna be nice and simple. I. Don't. Own. Lord. Of. The. Rings. Okay? Okay, then. Good. On with the story.

Warning: Oh gosh could it be… SLASH! Yes it is. If you don't like don't read. By the way this chapter sucks but I had to write it really fast… I'm SO sorry. It's not very good. (in my opinion) Sorry. (Please forgive me! V.V )

**Lynx Yamato: It's okay. I've laughed at stories like these before for no reason too. And thank you for the compliment.**

**ElvenRanger13: Sorry about the time laps again. I've been busy getting ready for schoolk and stuff…**

**the sadness: Thank you! I like torturing him as well.**

**Crystal Blue Dry Ice: I hate him too! Thanks I try to make people hate him in this and for the verb tenses and stuff I have to say. A I'm not good at staying constant and B In school we is very well learned. **

**Arden: I'm glad that you read the story and even happier that you liked it! I try hard to make Aragorn seem sorta the same, and yet really really different. I'm glad that I'm doing a good job!**

**Remusgrl: Sorry that you don't like it. It's an au story so it's not completely true to the characters. And please, if you aren't going to offer constructive criticism then please don't flame. It makes you look not only cynical but rude as well.**

**The King of Men**

There is nothing

But silences now

Around the one

I love

? Unsure who.

I went back to my room, put on a new shirt, and once more bandaged my wounds, although I only did the ones that were on normally moving parts of my body. I did not simply do only my arms because I didn't want to have to come back again to my room to fix any of the other wounds again. After all of that was finished I simply lay on my bed.

I had physically readied myself for the day ahead but mentally and emotionally I simply didn't want to do anything.

After a while I managed to make myself get up and leave my room. By that time lunch had came and gone and I would have to wait for dinner to get something to eat. I sat down in one of the gardens and muttered to myself in Elven that I wanted something to eat.

"Here." I looked up and found Arwen holding some bread in front of me. "I was going to feed it to the birds but I think that you might be quite a bit more appreciative." I took the bread and smiled.

"Thank you, Arwen." I said as I started to eat it. She smiled, nodded and sat down next to me. We simply sat there for a moment, not saying anything.

"Arwen… I need to talk to you." She did nothing, simply stared at the ground so I continued.

"_Vániwean_." ((I just made up the word. Not used in anything else.)) I said quietly. Arwen looked up for a moment then turned to look at me her face showing surprise and confusion.

"You're using the language that me and my brothers came up with…. But how do you know it?" I sighed.

"Your brothers taught me."

"But it was only for-"

"The three of you." I finished for her. She nodded, still looking confused. I knew that she didn't know about us, Elladan and Elrohir had never told their sister that we were together. She was too young to understand what was going on they said when it started, and after wards they never really had a proper chance or time, after all it wasn't like you could just go up and say 'by the way, dear sister, me and brother are screwing each other and the youngest prince of Mirkwood as well. Just thought you'd wanna know.' They had told their father who had accepted it, although he couldn't have said much considering his brief, but passionate, relationship with Glorfindel…

"So how do you know it?" She asked, although I think that she had already guessed the answer, deep down I thought that she knew.

"Your brothers taught it to me…" She still stared at me and I was forced to explain it completely to her.

"It was one of the nights when I was with them after we had… they said that they had just come up with a language that only they and their sister knew… they asked me if I wanted to know it, for they said that I had a flare for languages, and I said yes. It took me a while because we were always interrupting the person that was talking." She gave me a smile that I could not interpret. She could have been happy or resigned or any number of things.

"So…" She said looking back to the garden. "How long have you three been seeing each other?"

"Since the before our age of majority…"

"Do you love them?" I was taken back by the question and I nodded.

"Yes. I love them if I did not I would not have stayed with them this long..." Her smile turned to something sad and reminiscing.

"Then why are you still here?" I stared at her, confused and she turned to look at me.

"What?"

"Why are you still here?" She asked once again, only slower almost like one would with a child. I might have been offended if I had not been confused. I continued to stare at her and shook my head ever so slightly. She looked away from me and then back to the ground. She partially closed her eyes so that they were half lidded.

"But what do you mean by-" I stopped and I could feel my mouth hang open.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked in a way that was more of an accusation then a question. She closed her eyes fully for a moment.

"Yes. Aragorn is not interested only in men, although I can luckily say that he prefers them, and he does basically the same thing with all of his 'lovers'…" I narrowed my eyes slightly.

"Why? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you say anything to me or Faramir?"

"Because…" She was silent for a moment and I could see that tears were in the corners of her eyes. "I-I wanted to.. I thought that he would just find someone who…" her unfinished sentence was clear. Someone who I didn't care about. "but… I didn't say anything because… if he was doing it to someone else then he wouldn't be hurting me." She said quietly. I stood and looked at her for a moment.

Then I leaned down close to her, our faces only a fraction of an inch away, and looked her in the eyes, my words meaning to be harsh accusing, and even hurtful although she might not have deserved it at such a level.

"Well I guess that he isn't hurting you now is he?"

I had left after that. Arwen had found no answer for me and I had no other reason to stay. After I left I went to my room, it wasn't a busy day it was tomorrow that would be a problem. Tomorrow I was supposed to teach a few Gondorian children how to shoot a bow and I was supposed to help teach swordplay as well.

I had just gotten into the room and had went over to the small table that I had in there, had sat down and was about to look through the papers that were there when I heard someone knocking on my door. At the knock I leaned back in my chair, allowing my head to fall back and put a hand to my head.

"Who is it?" I asked dejectedly. I did not want to be bothered.

"Legolas?" I jolted as I heard Elladan, coming near to falling from my chair. "Arwen said that I should come and see you… She said that something was wrong with you. What is it?"

"Nothing… Nothing is wrong." I said more to myself than I said to him. I said it so quietly that I was surprised that he heard me.

"Then why won't you open the door?" I didn't answer for such a long time that Elladan asked me again. I still said nothing for a moment.

"I am very busy. I cannot come to the door at the moment even if only to let you in." Elladan was silent and I could tell, even thought the door that he did not believe me.

"Legolas, what is wrong with you?" He asked once more, only this time his voice was pleading. He wanted me to tell him so that he could comfort me… but what was wrong with me was something that he could not comfort away and something that he could not protect me from.

"I already told you. Nothing is wrong with me I am simply busy." I had to turn away from the door. If I looked at it I would think of Elladan standing right behind it. Standing so close to me and yet me not being able to see or feel him for fear of what would happen to him. "Now please… go…"

"Not until you let me in." He replied indigently. "I think that there is something wrong with you and sister thinks so as well." He sighed and I could hear him gently lean against my door. "I'm going to be staying out here until you let me in."

"Then you're going to be out there a long time." I said as I put my hand to my head once more, covering my eyes. I knew what he would be doing. When ever he got annoyed Elladan would cross his arms and narrow his eyes to the point that he almost closed them, he also could do his fathers trademark 'eyebrow of doom'. I could just see him standing in the hall doing that exact stance and facial expressions, trying to 'doom' down the door.

"Well I guess that I will be." I could hear him sitting down and then his head softly hitting the door. I guess that he sat down and simply rested his head against the door.

We both sat there for nearly an hour. I didn't move and I do not believe that he did either. At the end of the first hour someone came up to him and talked very, very softly to him.

"Fine… Legolas…" Elladan was standing at this point, I had heard him get up "I have to go. Estel needs me." At this I shot myself out of chair, shoving the thing with so much force that it fell to the ground, and dashed to the door and opened it.

"Elladan!" My voice was much weaker than I had intended it to be. For a moment I only saw his back but then he turned to me, and I came very close to tears again.

He had not only stayed as appealing as when I had first meet him he had gotten even more beautiful. When he first came to Gondor he had cut his hair to just above his shoulders, but it had grown back to nearly its original length, and was now in a lose braid. His eyes were still the same deep stormy gray color that I had remembered so clearly from my youth, although they seemed to have gotten deeper. Many could not tell one twin from another, but it was so easy now for me… He stared at me for a moment with those beautiful eyes before talking.

"Arwen asked me to come and see her and Aragorn. She want me to come and talk with them about our families visit…" I nodded, my fears being quelled for the moment.

"Oh… Well then-"

"Why don't you come with me?" He asked, trying hard to be kind even after I had made him sit outside my door for nearly an hour.

"No…" I looked down at the floor. "No, I wouldn't want Aragorn to see us…" Elladan arched an eyebrow at that, slightly mimicking his father.

"Estel?" He asked incredulously. "You don't want Estel to see us together? Legolas, _nin-lend melethron_, (my sweet lover) Estel will not mind. He has known of me and Elrohir since a child, he saw it even when Arwen did not, and he will undoubtedly accept that we now love you as well…"

"No. He won't accept that I am with you… And I do not whish for us to be seen together by Aragorn…." Elladan looked at me, almost disbelievingly. I think that he had misinterpreted me as meaning that I was embarrassed to be with him and his twin…

He was wrong of course. I would have loved to tell everyone that I had found two people that were so wonderful and so perfect, scream it until I could no longer make any sound, tell every person that I met, but he didn't know that….

"Well then… I guess that I'll be going…." He said in a voice that made my heart break. His voice held no pain, but it was a forced numbness, I knew. He always did that when he was hurt, force himself away, wall himself off from all emotions…. I hated to cause him so much pain but… but I could not see him no matter how hard it was. I could not risk him being hurt. Even if I was hurt I would not allow him, nor his brother, to be... Or at least, not allow Aragorn to hurt them, for I knew that I would cause them pain…

"Goodbye, Elladan." I whispered, closing my eyes and willing myself not to make any other sound, to not call out to him for help, ask him to save me from this dark place that I had fallen to, risk his life and soul to provide my salvation… because….

Because I knew that if I asked him he would comply… he would try to save me, no matter the price that he would have to pay….

"Goodbye Legolas." He replied very quietly as well and…. And I knew that at the least the thought of my serious rejection had entered his mind, the thought that I did not want to see him because I no longer cared for him. I know that I was jumping to conclusions, thinking that that was the only thing that he could have been thinking, but I was not in the best of moods and was currently finding something in everything to depress myself with.

He sighed and then walked down the hall along with the messenger that had came and got him.

I closed the door and went back into my room.

'Wonderful' I thought to myself as I wrapped my arms around a pillow, 'I'm getting good at driving away anyone who cares for me.'

I continued as best I could with the rest of the day, doing what I had to and trying my best to avoid Elladan, and then retired early.

After that I spent another night without being called to Aragorns room. Another night alone…. All alone… And despite the fact that he did not have me come… I was barely comforted at all.


End file.
